Son Goten
by Natjj Son Mariko
Summary: what if goku has a lil younger sister that plays in DBZ too? well i made my own Oc and change some DBZ for fun, just a fanfiction that i wrote while ago, while Gohan goes to school, Mariko and Goten spent time together, just read xD


Son Gohan saved earth, when he ascended to super saiyan 2 and defeated the nightmare know as Cell. but the price was high - his father Goku lost his life in battle and decided to stay in afterlife. and a year had past...his sister that born in HFIL got sent to earth, she was born alive...and so 6 years had passed on earth, and the family of Son Goku carried on his absence...

my name is Mariko also know now as Son Mariko, i born in HFIL, when i was 6, i got sent to earth to nice people, but sometimes that woman was really alittle grazy and scary, but when the day i was there she took care of me, she is the best at times with her sons, one 11 and one 1 year old, but everything is ok, its now 6 years is still perfect...but i am sure it will change someday.

Son Gohan slammed the door of the son family home behin him

¨i am going, mother!¨ he called

the boy who saved the world saved years ago had grown into a young man over the years, taller then late father, his hair was cut short and stood up in wild spikes. he was wearing casual clothes and had a bag slung over his shoulder. but for all his change in appearance, his eyes held the sale kindness they always had.

¨Wait!¨

Chi chi appeared, closing the door much softer then Gohan had. she held out a box wrapped around in cloth.

¨dont forget you lunch, Gohan,¨ she said. ¨you dont want to go hungry today, and city food is so expensive¨

¨Oh. thanks, mother.¨ Gohan grinned sheepishly and accepted the box.

¨now make sure to listen to your teachers. and -¨

¨Gohan!¨

the frond door crashed open and a teenage girl rushe out.

¨Gohan!¨ she repeated. ¨are you going now?¨

six years had turned, Son Mariko from an inquisitive 6 year old to a reserved girl of 12. she had allowed her hair still in long and same style

¨dont slam the door!¨ Chi chi said crossly, frowning. ¨i have already had to get it repaired twice!¨

¨i am sorry onee-san¨ Mariko replied contritely.

¨i thought you would be still sleep at this hour,¨ Gohan said, grinning at his little young aunt ¨i am off to high school now.¨

¨i came to see you off,¨ Mariko replied. ¨have fun.¨

Gohan laughed ¨i will try, Kinto´un!¨

a yellow cloud came floating down from the skyn Gohan hopped on and flew away, waving to his mother and aunt.

¨conee-chan. can i have breakfast now?¨ Mariko asked, when Gohan was out of sigh. ¨i am starving¨

¨alright. but wake up first my youngest son first.¨

¨but why?¨ Mariko groaned. ¨i cant wait! i am so hungry...and you made Gohan breakfast this morning!¨

Chi-chi threw her little sister in law a disapproving look. ¨Gohan has to get up early so he can get to school on time, you know that. and i dont have all day to make three breakfasts and now that i think of it, you can make your nephew´s lunch today. i have mending to do.¨

¨oke...¨

Mariko followed Chi-chi into the house, tossing her shoes onto the pile next to the front door. she padded down the hallway and opened the second door on the left.

two beds were sprawled on the polished wooden floor of the room, both messy but one empty. a little boy was lying on the bed farthest from the door, the covers tangled around his legs. his flushed cheecks and open mouth indicated he was in a deep sleep.

the girl sighed. ¨here we go...¨

Mariko pulled the covers off bed, letting the boy´s legs fall of the mattress with a thump. ¨Goten.¨

the boy shivered and rolled over so his backside was in the air. he began to snore.

Mariko gave the mattress a swift kick. ¨hey squirt, get up.¨

the snoring grew louder.

Mariko cupped her hands around her mouth and imitated Chi-chi´s voice.

¨Goten! breakfast time!¨

immediately Goten shot upright and leapt out of bed.

¨breakfast?¨ he shouted ¨YAY!¨

without bothering to get dresse he ran from the room.

¨put some pants on!¨ Mariko called as his feet pounded down the hallway.

¨boys!...¨

by the time she got to the kitchen, Goten was halfway through his second bowl of rice, and Chi-chi was sitting down to eat.

¨where have you been?¨ she scolded. ¨your food is going cold¨

Mariko glared at the both of them and fell on her breakfast. even cold it was fulling and she finished all 20 bowls that Chi-chi had made for her.

¨what are doing today. auntie?¨ Goten asked, putting down his third bowl.

¨studying...¨ Mariko replied dismally. seeing his crestfallen fae she added, ¨but i have the afternoon off. how aout we go fishing?¨

¨oke!¨

¨Goten. you have homework too,¨ Chi-chi said as she and Mariko becan to clean up ¨you promised you would do it today.¨

¨yes, mom...¨

it took Mariko and Chi-chi 20 minutes to wash up and after that Mariko went to her room to begin her lessons

¨i wish going to high school with Gohan...or just could train everyday¨

the day wore on. Mariko studied mathematics and history until lunch time. when an interruption arrived in the form of a complaining 7 year old

¨auntie,¨ he said ¨mama said you would make lunch for me. i am starving!¨

¨and i am busy,¨ Mariko replied. ¨cant it wait?¨

¨no!¨

Mariko sighed. ¨ well, i suppose i can stip for the day. come on.¨

she had hardly finished her sentence when her nephew left the room and charged down the hallwat, feet pounding noisily on the hardwood floor.

¨Mariko!¨

Chi-chi appeared at the door, holding a spool of thread and looking very cross.

¨will you tell Goten not to run in the house?¨ she said. ¨hes your responsibility for this afternoon. he will wear out of the floor if he keeps charging around like a mad animal!¨

¨yes onee-chan¨ Mariko said wearily.

by the time Mariko got to the kitchen, Goten was pulling out pots and pans haphazardly and singing a children´s song.

¨Moshi moshi, ano ne, ano ne, ano ne! Moshi moshi ano ne-¨

¨Ah so desu ka!¨ Mariko finished, giving her nephew a teasing nudge. ¨i thought you told me last week that you are too ol for tat nursery rhymes?¨

Goten shrugged. ¨maybe i aint.¨

¨maybe i am not,¨ Mariko corrected.

¨aint.¨

she cuffed him over the hea gently. ¨come on, rascal, lets get going. do you want, rice balls or dumpblings?¨

lunch was a messy affair, with more rice going into the children´s mouths (or in Goten ´s case, on his face) then into making rice balls. eventually the half-saiyan and the saiyan-diclonius had their fill, the kitchen was cleaned up, and Goten and Mariko left the house for the son family´s favourite fishing spot.

they didn´t need to take fishing rods, for Goten had been taught to swom at a young age, and Mariko swam like a fish. the afternoon passed lazily by as they messed around in the water and caugh enough fish to make meals for a month.

¨auntie, an i ask you something?¨ Goten said pressently, while they were driving off on the bank of the lake.

¨sure, sweetie. what is it¨

¨what was dad like?¨

Mariko looked at her nephew from a rock, she perched on. Goten´s dark eyes were gazing back at her with mixture of curiosity and eagerness.

¨why do you want to know?¨ she asked.

¨brother showed me a photograph of dad yesterday, and mom dont say much about him. i wanna know what he was like.¨

Mariko paused, the death of her rother, although it was years ago, was still a raw part of her inside. although in time she had come to accept what had happened, thought they even had not really years spent together, she still missed Goku and never admitted it to no-one.

¨please, auntie?¨ Goten pleaded.

Mariko slid off the rock, hoisted a fish onto her shoulder and took her nephew´s hand in her own, tey began to walk back through the forest that would lead to their home.

¨Nii-nii was a hero¨ she said finally after a few minutes of silence, ¨not like the people in those silly tv shows you watch, but a real here. he was...¨

she paused and tried to think of the words to describe her brother. ¨he was son Goku. thats all i can really think of.¨

¨but thats just his name,¨ Goten said, puzzled. ¨i dont understand.¨

Mariko ruffled his dark hair affectionately. ¨you would if you met him.¨

¨do you miss him?¨

¨yes, i do,¨ she replied quietly. ¨i miss him alot.¨

by the time Goten and mariko got back home, the sun was setting. they got through the door with difficulty, the fish they had caugh were rather large and more then a few fish scales left a trail from the entrance into the house.

¨we are back mama¨ Goten called, lugging his fish into the kitchen. there was pause, then a gasp of delight. ¨Gohan wow! you look so cool!¨

cool? Mariko wondered, following him into the kitchen. ¨what on earth-¨

Gohan was in the kitchen, grinning at Goten, who was exlaiming over im, he was wearing one of the most ridiculous looking codyumrd Mariko had ever seen, a black suit underneath a green tunic with a red cape, white boots and a hat that reminded her of a futuristic garbage can.

¨hey Mariko¨ Gohan said with a smile as she came in. ¨Bulma made it for me so i can fight crime in herculopolis. what do you think?¨

¨i thought it was called Orange Star City,¨ Mariko said, avoiding the qeustion. ¨how was high school?¨

¨huh? oh. finen i made a few friends...one of them is hercule´s daughter herself. can you believe it?¨

¨Hercule has a kid, huh?¨ Mariko said, hauling her fish onto a spare bench. ¨Goten, put your fish here, please. is that a good thing or bad thing? not you¨ she added to Goten, who looked confused.

¨a good thing, i guess. her name is Videl. she seems nice.¨

¨Mariko, help me please,¨ Chi-chi said from the stove, where the rice was bubbling away happily. ¨gut the fish while i am cooking, we can salt it later.¨

¨i am ahead of you, onee-chan!¨

the rest of the night passed in a relative normalcy, Mariko helped Chi-chi clean up after dinner and cut the fish up to be salted and stored away, her quilty conscience prompted her finish the mathematics she had a ditched before lunchtime.

Gohan and Goten were still up before she went to bed, but she lay awake for a long time, thinking about the past 6 and half year ago, she was still awake to hear Gohan and Goten getting ready for bed, and her little nephew´s qeustion:

¨Gohan, what was my dad like?¨

Mariko sighed. i wish Nii-nii was here,¨ she thought. ¨then Goten wouldn´t have to ask.¨


End file.
